Small Mistakes
by Terilinan
Summary: A student from SKY University ends up getting involved with RFA after going through the entire process with Unknown. The only thing different? Unknown doesn't realize that the person he has messaged happens to be a sarcastic, witty man with connections to a member of the group instead of the clueless female stranger he had hoped for. (Male MC x ?) [Sporadic/Inconstant updates]
1. Prologue

**Minor spoilers; please be advised. Thank you!**

 **Cover Photo: IIHIDDENII on Deviantart**

* * *

Prologue

 _You're a guy?_

Yong Ji-Min was standing right in front of a metal door with a number pad on it, holding his phone in his right hand. He sighed, leaning against the wall, before removing his other hand from his pants pocket. He was very certain that whoever he was talking to, this "Unknown" person, was very surprised by his gender, even though he couldn't hear it in his voice. They were texting, after all.

 **Darium** : Noooo. I'm a very pretty girl with long, shiny brown hair and eyes that will immediately seduce any male who looks into them.

That seemed like an appropriate response in his eyes. He looked around, his brown eyes searching for any sign of life. It was awfully quiet here, and the windowless, tiny hallway was starting to make him claustrophobic. The elevator and stairs were right across from the apartment, the elevator doors showing his reflection in them.

He looked at his reflection. Or at least, he tried to. His eyesight wasn't very good - ever since he started to play LOLOL, his eyesight went downhill. They were pretty bad before, but now, they were even worse. His own reflection looked like a blob of blue, black, and white, with the occasional blob of skin tone. It was terrifying too, since the elevator was only about four feet away from him.

He didn't want to admit that he was basically blind to anyone, especially his parents. Their family didn't make a lot of money in the first place, and luckily for his parents, Ji-Min was very intelligent and ended up getting into SKY University for free. He did well on the CSAT, and took as many exams as possible, pulling a few all-nighters in order to study for his exams. They paid off, and now, he was afraid to tell his parents that he was trying to manage a game addiction as well as his education at the same time. He was doing well, but he knew that his grades would start to slip if he continued his constant gaming.

His phone vibrated.

 **Unknown** : Very funny. I was surprised - you talked just like a few girls I know.

Ji-Min smiled. That was the point. He looked around again, thinking about leaving to go back to his dorm again.

He wasn't even sure how he ended up here. He was bored, and he was in the middle of a class. While he should have been paying attention and taking notes, he couldn't exactly see the board and ended up looking for games on his phone, since he wanted to somehow end his LOLOL addiction. And then he found whatever app this was.

RFA Messenger.

It was labelled as an app to chat with hot guys, and it was filled with reviews from people who were fangirling over how "cute" and "hot" all the guys were. He was about to laugh in the middle of the class - wouldn't it be funny if he decided to go in, pretending to be a girl?

He downloaded the app.

The thing was, he didn't realize that the messenger took up a majority of what little space he had left. In the middle of his class (with a few curious students looking at his phone, wondering what the hell he was doing), he was trying to delete the app. But it wouldn't delete. The little "X" on the corner of the app icon would not appear for the RFA Messenger app thing.

He opened it, only to be connected with this "Unknown" person. The person began to talk about a missing phone, how he wasn't in Korea, and he even sent a selfie of himself. He wasn't that cute. He had a nice smile and green eyes that were kind and caring, but he didn't know what all the fuss was about. Those reviewers must have had low standards.

As a joke, he sent a selfie of himself. Messy black hair, brown eyes. Blue shirt with "SKY University" on it, in big, white text. He was making a duck face - or he was trying to. He was trying to take a selfie, to make a duck face, and also to not laugh in the middle of taking the selfie.

He still laughed when thinking about it.

 **Darium** : Haha, I'm glad I fooled you.

 **Darium** : So uh... about the phone?

 **Unknown** : Right. Is there a password lock on the door?

A password lock? Ji-Min took a look at the door. There was a door handle, and right above it was a number pad. He assumed that was the password lock he was talking about.

 **Darium** : Yep.

 **Unknown** : I'll send you the digits. Try it.

Try it? Whoever he was, he was trying to get Ji-Min to break into a house. He hesitated just a bit before opening the little link with the number code.

There's no way the code would work... right?

He looked closer at his phone. The numbers were very tiny, for some reason, even though they were already fully zoomed out.

4218750.

He typed it in quickly, glad that his practice with his keyboard allowed for him to memorize the number key positions. He heard a little click.

It worked?!

 **Darium** : Easily fooled child, you have a lot to explain.

 **Unknown** : What do you mean?

Ji-Min closed the door, trying to make the sound of the click as quiet as possible. He backed up against the wall and leaned against it, staring at the shiny, metal door with a slightly pale face.

 **Darium** : I basically just broke into a house.

 **Unknown** : You were doing it to find the owner of the phone. Why don't you go in and leave a note?

 **Darium** : You're hot and all...

No sarcasm there. He smiled just a bit but continued to type.

 **Darium** : ...but I'll have to refuse.

 **Unknown** : Please? I promise I'll pay you back when I return. Please... I'm begging you.

Ji-Min almost felt pity for this Unknown guy, but entering into a stranger's house without their permission was unwise and against his morals. But also leaving a stranger hanging without helping was against his morals as well...

 **Darium** : Alright. You owe me though

He pressed the code once more and entered, closing the door behind him. All in front of him were blurs of blue, white, and brown. Nothing was in detail except for... except for nothing.

Everything was blurry.

He heard a small click and turned around. That was a much louder click than before. He touched the door in hopes of finding the handle immediately, but it took a while for him to.

Once he felt the cold metal handle, he pulled it. It wouldn't budge at all.

He was locked.

 **Darium** : What is happening? I'm locked in!

 **Unknown** : Th

 **Darium** : Dammit, Unknown, I thought you were cute and kind!

 **Unknown** : ank

 **Unknown** : you.

He bent his head down, reading his last few lines of text before the entire screen turned black. It was then replaced with a blue screen and new text boxes, but not with this Unknown person.

Unfortunate too, since he pressed the enter button as soon as this chat appeared.

 **Yoosung** : Failed my midterms fml T_T

 **Darium** : Unknown, you little hot piece of shit!

 **Jumin Han** : Excuse me?

Darium bent his head down in order to see the name. Jumin Han. That was familiar... he was certain he heard it before.

Wait.

Wait...

WAIT...

This was the C&R International CEO.

He accidentally called someone a hot piece of shit in front of the CR International CEO.

 **Darium** : I... uh... um...

 **Darium** : Hello. You are excused.

There was silence in the chat he just joined. Ji-Min took this time to shake his head slightly in order to clear his mind. He opened his eyes, greeted by the familiar blurriness of the world around him. He looked down at his phone and saw that there was a new chat box, except it seemed to mix with the text that he just sent to the chat. He looked closer at the phone again, wishing that he had glasses or even contacts (but unfortunately, college took the money out of his wallet).

 **Yoosung** : Hacker!? Therae's a hacker in ouer room!

 **Yoosung** : Sevnee do somethign! It's takling!

 **Zen** : Hey, typos. -_- ;;

 **Zen** : Who were you calling...

 **Zen** : "you hot piece of shit"?

He looked at Yoosung's profile picture. A blob to him. His name sounded familiar, however, although he couldn't exactly remember who he was...

He, however, recognized Zen's name. A musical actor. Great performances. He didn't enjoy them, but his sister did, and her sister would never stop talking about him. She should be 19 now? He hoped that she ended up in SKY University as well, but she wasn't obsessed with Zen anymore. He hoped.

God, she remembered how she would always talk about how cute his eyes were, how soft his hair looked, and how his face was picture-perfect. He also remembered his reply to her constant praising of Zen.

"Am I not hot enough for you? I am, after all, more perfect than him."

His sister slapped him.

 **Darium** : Um... Unknown?

 **Jumin Han** : How do you not know who you are talking to?

 **Darium** : No, I mean, the person who I was calling a "hot piece of shit" was Unknown.

 **707** : Wait a sec. I'm searching.

707... what a strange name. It was just a number, three digits, supposedly lucky... but what was he searching for?

 **Jumin Han** : Good.

 **Jumin Han** : Now that we have that settled, Darium...? Who are you? Reveal yourself.

 **Jumin Han** : Assistant Kang.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes, I am here.

The C&R International CEO's assistant? Oh wow. He was talking to a few important people here. Unfortunate how he couldn't see any of their faces though.

 **Darium** : How many people are in this chat? Two C&R workers... a musical actor...

 **Jaehee Kang** : That is nothing for you to worry about.

 **Darium** : I feel as if I should start worrying now that you've said that.

 **Yoosung** : Wait...

 **Yoosung** : You play LOLOL?

 **Yoosung** : Do you main Darium? Wow!

Ji-Min stared at his screen in disbelief. Yoosung... his classmate also obsessed with LOLOL? He was in this chat?

He downloaded a chat for chatting with cute guys? Was he gay?

Then again, were Zen, Jumin, and this 707 guy gay?

He shook his head. Hm. He should ask that when nobody's suspicious of him.

 **Darium** : Wait, Yoosung? It's Ji-Min! From BIOL 144?

 **Yoosung** : Ji-Min? It's you?

 **Yoosung** : I'm so happy it's you and not some stranger ^^

 **Jumin Han** : I recommend having Luciel comfirm that Darium is who he claims to be.

 **Darium** : Fine.

 **Yoosung** : Oh, right.

 **Yoosung** : What was our most recent class on?

 **Darium** : Hm...

 **Darium** : Considering how I'm half-blind and everything is a blur to me, I remembered the professor saying something about RNA...

 **Yoosung** : See? He's Ji-Min! LOLOL ranked number eight in our server, almost top of our class, but I didn't know you were half-blind...

 **707** : Ji-Min? Youre cute lol

 **Darium** : See? I'm Ji-Min! ^^

 **Darium** : I know I'm cute; I'm perfect.

 **Zen** : Really? Not as perfect as me, I believe.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I doubt that you're perfect, Darium.

 **Jumin Han** : We have another Zen in this chat, it seems.

 **Jumin** **Han** : But don't get distracted.

 **Jaehee Kang** : My apologies.

 **Jaehee Kang** : He is right, however. Darium, how did you get here?

How _did_ he get here? It seemed like a blur (literally and figuratively) to him...

 **Darium** : Hm, so this Unknown guy, who I called a "hot piece of shit", came, and he told me to go return this phone to this poor, probably nonexistent person, so here I am. I also realized that I don't even have the phone to return

 **Darium** : So, yeah, I may have made a tiny mistake.

 **Jumin Han** : Tiny.

 **Darium** : Mhm. Tiny.

 **707** : No way! I have everything covered!

The more Ji-Min read 707's messages, the more he could imagine him. Since his profile picture was just a red dot to him, maybe he was a redhead? He was probably a computer scientist, or somewhere in the field, since he managed to see a photo of him... Probably an expert, too, since he seemed to be in charge of the security for this chatroom. But why would they even need security?

 **707** : So Darium, he told you the passcode for the lock?

 **Darium** : Noooo, I picked the lock.

 **Zen** : ?!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Luckily, I have the cops ready to be called.

 **Yoosung** : Is this one of your sarcastic jokes;;

 **707** : There's no lock to pick lol

 **Darium** : Besides, I'm a student. Not a criminal.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Please do not mess with us like this again, Darium. I almost called the cops.

 **Yoosung** : Jaehee's scary;;

 **Darium** : I can't promise that.

 **Darium** : Also, it's fine if you want to call me Ji-Min or anything.

 **Yoosung** : But Darium;;

 **Darium** : You have Tari. That's about 500x better.

 **707** : Can't deny that

Hm? So 707 played LOLOL too? That's interesting. Maybe 707 was a genius with computers.

 **Darium** : What's your user?

 **707** : That's a secret lol

 **Yoosung** : It's Hacker God.

 **707** : Ahhh! My precious username!

Hacker God... that sounded familiar. He was... No. That was impossible - numbers one and two in the _entire server_ somehow in this group chat meant for hot guys?

 **Darium** : Number one in the server - impressive!

 **707** : I'm blushing...

 **Jumin Han** : Hey.

 **Jumin Han** : Don't get distracted.

Ji-Min put down his phone for a while and looked around. It seemed like a perfect time to give his eyes a break, since he thought that Jumin was going to break into a lecture. The apartment seemed clean... but was it really? He sighed, clicking his tongue in the process. Now that he was stuck in this apartment, it seemed, he was going to have a lot of fun, with his only entertainment being these RFA members.

He leaned against the locked door, feeling the cold metal against his back, his eyes closed. He wasn't worried about food or water or anything, but he was worried about one thing. Yoosung's notes. He saw them a while ago, when he was sick in bed and decided to ask his neighbor for his notes, who happened to be, well, Yoosung.

They were just scribbles on a sheet of crumpled paper.

Unfortunate.

He'll have to ask Yoosung for his notes again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it! (Thank you, too!)**

 **I certainly had a lot of fun creating a sarcastic, overly confident, sort of a douche type of character, and also the idea of a male MC, which I genuinely enjoyed toying with. I plan on continuing this while I work on Elimination, which may slow down the updates of both stories.**

 **I intended this to be a one-shot, but this was fun^^ I want to write about Ji-Min again...**

 **Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review!**

 **-Teri**


	2. Chapter 1

**I RECOMMEND YOU READ THE AN.**

* * *

 **Hello!  
**

 **Before we get into the story, let's have a little warning.**

 **I recommend you stop RIGHT NOW if you don't enjoy reading dark humor jokes that surround suicide, and other topics similar. This is a reason why I'm thinking about changing the rating.**

 **Let me remind you. Darium/Ji-Min is a sarcastic/goofball character, but does NOT understand when the right time for jokes is and what topics are bad for joking around, which will eventually play a role in the story. He does not understand why people are hurt over certain jokes (there'll be more on that eventually), and only learns to not make those jokes in front of that certain person. Which means that he'll continue to joke around about inappropriate topics as long as he's not around the people who hate him for it.**

 **I felt the warning was necessary, because with social media and everything that is going on right now, "jokes" written here could be easily misinterpreted as something different. I hope you understand.**

 **I also apologize if all you wanted was a character who always made sarcastic jokes/normal jokes and that was it.**

 **With that in mind, let's get straight into the chapter.**

 **Thank you.**

 **-Teri**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ji-Min's phone decided to stop vibrating right after he put it down.

 _I assume the serious child is typing some long paragraph about strangers and stuff..._

His back was starting to get cold, which made sense, considering how his shirt was ridiculously thin, and also how the door was ridiculously cold. He stood straight up and began to walk around, trying to take note of every blob he saw.

First, all the photos. He was fairly certain they were pretty (although not as pretty as him), but he couldn't confirm that.

Second, whether or not the blob up there was a camera or a spider attached to a bright red base. It was hard to tell, since when he visited his parents over break, only when his sister started to scream he realized that the "stain" on the carpet was a spider. It was probably the former, but if it was the latter...

Well, he didn't exactly have a problem with spiders...

He was about to open the door when his phone vibrated. Was that Jumin Han's paragraph about distractions? He quickly unlocked his phone, his hands moving on their own. He kept the same password and the same placement of apps. He kept the same wallpaper and never bothered to change how his keyboard looked.

His family always asked him, "Why don't you change things up for once?"

 _Because it looks nice this way. Also, did you know that I'm basically blind and I won't be able to tell which app is which once I change it? Surprising, right? Haha, no big deal! Let's get back to talking about old Aunt Abi who just adopted a cat!_

He chuckled to himself. Oh, how his family would be surprised... but that wouldn't exactly be a good thing.

He took a look at the message.

 **Yoosung** : Should we... introduce ourselves?

 **Jumin Han** : Didn't I tell you to not be distracted?

 **Darium** : I mean, it's a great idea. I'd love to learn more about a musical actor, my neighbor, the C&R director and his assistant...

 **707** : What about me?

 **Darium** : And hmmmmm...

 **Darium** : Can I call you Red?

No response from 707. Ji-Min just smiled slightly.

 **Darium** : Okay, so I'd love to learn more about Red, a musical actor, my neighbor, the C&R director, and, of course, his lovely (but not as lovely as me) assistant.

 **Jumin Han** : You're just like Zen.

 **Jaehee Kang** : But you're worse than Zen.

 **Darium** : *wink* Am I really?

 **707** : Red...

 **Darium** : Don't you love it? It's such an extravagant, complicated name! Nobody will ever find out the reasoning behind your name.

 **Zen** : I'm quite lovely too, Darium, especially to the ladies.

 **Darium** : Unfortunate, because I'm lovely to both the ladies and the gentlemen.

There was silence. Ji-Min sank to the floor, laughing just a bit. They were probably all shocked by his response, which reminded him...

 **Darium** : Speaking of ladies and gentlemen, are all of you guys, well, gay? Except for Jaehee, of course.

 **Darium** : Actually, no, including Jaehee.

 **Yoosung** : Ji-Min? Is the hangover from last week still working its magic on you...?

 **Darium** : Nope. Serious question. No sarcasm or anything this time.

 **Darium** : Gay or nay?

He hoped that was properly worded. He scoffed, thinking about the idea of his sentences being "properly worded". His papers were always considered "interesting" by the professors, and it was because he enjoyed putting little bits and pieces of sarcasm and humor into them, and didn't bother to "properly word" his sentences... He still passed. That was all that mattered, right?

 **Jumin Han** : ...

 **Zen** : ...

 **Jaehee Kang** : Please do not ask that question so casually.

 **707** : I mean, I heard from somewhere that Jumin was, well...

 **Darium** : Really? With who?

 **Jumin Han** : I am not. That's very false.

 **Jumin Han** : Why are you asking that anyways?

 **Darium** : I don't know. I'm sooo innocent. *-*

 **Jaehee Kang** : Darium, are you...?

Was Jaehee asking whether or not he was gay? He smiled at the thought of the C&R Assistant asking him that. What strange questions to ask... and also, this was a lot of blackmail material... but that wasn't important.

 **Darium** : Me? I don't think so.

 **Darium** : Then again, I've never gone out with anyone.

 **Darium** : But one thing I know.

 **Darium** : People turn gay for me. It's hard to resist my beauty.

 **Yoosung** : You've never been in a relationship before?! Maybe it's the curse of SKY University! We're destined to be single!

 **Darium** : Or we're destined to be gay.

 **Yoosung** : ...Or that.

 **707** : The curse of SKY University?

 **707** : Oh no... you two are destined to be...

 **Darium** : Gay?

 **707** : Yeah, that! It was known as the curse of the university, but they wouldn't say which one...

 **707** : But now I know! It's SKY University!

 **Yoosung** : What?!

 **Zen** : Seven's messing with you, Yoosung.

 **707** : No, I'm not! Look at the Tikipedia page!

He sent a photo over, and in big, bold text on the top of the screen, it read, "Curse of the University".

 **Yoosung** : Ahhhhh! My family's going to kill me!

 **Jaehee Kang** : ...I'm sure Luciel is joking.

 **707** : Shh... It's real!

 **Jumin Han** : Stop shitting around.

 **Zen** : I agree with Jaehee...

 **707** : I'm not! It's real! Poor Yoosung and Darium...

 **Yoosung** : T_T I want to go into hiding now

 **Darium** : Really? Sweet! I'm gay, children!

 **Jumin Han** : With that type of attitude, anyone would certainly believe that you are truly gay.

 **Jumin Han** : Anyways, has anyone contacted V yet?

 **707** : Nope.

 **Jumin Han** : Alright. Let's do it now.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I can do it.

 **707** : alreadyonitlol

 **Darium** : soamilol

 **707** : u donthave his number lol

 **Darium** : shhhh lol

 **Jumin Han** : Stop. Shitting. Around.

 **Darium** : What?! We're not shitting around~

 **707** : lolwerenot

 **Jaehee Kang** : I agree with Mr. Han. Please stop.

 **Zen** : It's fun to read though.

Ji-Min smiled just a bit. He was glad Zen, 707, and Yoosung agreed that they were having quite a bit of fun.

 **Darium** : But still. Some of you haven't answered my question.

 **Darium** : So...

 **707** : I think I am? Or maybe I'm not?

 **707** : V's coming.

 **Yoosung** : Looks like I am;;;

 **Darium** : It's okay, Yoosung, I guess I am too

 **Darium** : Come over sometime and let's be gay together.

 **Yoosung** : But what if we...

 **Darium** : We what?

 **Yoosung** : _kiss_?

He burst out laughing in the middle of the hallway, tears flowing out of his eyes, unable to breathe. Yoosung? Worried about Ji-Min kissing him right on the lips? Because they were all supposed to be _gay_ , according to Seven?

 **707** : lololololol

 **Jumin Han** : This is hopeless.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yoosung, 707 is joking. This curse doesn't exist.

 **Yoosung** : ...

 **Yoosung** : It doesn't?

 **Jaehee Kang** : It doesn't.

 **V has entered the chatroom.**

 **Yoosung** : Really?

 **Yoosung** : Wow! I'm safe!

 **707** : lolololololololololol

 **Darium** : lol

 **Yoosung** : Never mind! I'll come over later!

 **Darium** : Of course! I hope you enjoy my empty dorm!

 **Yoosung** : What?

 **Darium** : I'm not at this strange apartment right now! Nope!

 **Yoosung** : Can't you.. leave?

 **707** : I mean, u could.

 **Darium** : Psh, of course I could. It's not as if I was locked in by the hot piece of shit.

 **707** : What?!

 **707** : I have to tell V about that... that's strange.

 **V** : I'm right here.

 **Jumin Han** : V. Finally, you're here.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Hello, V.

 **V** : Hello, Jumin and Jaehee. How are you?

 **Zen** : Hello V!

 **Yoosung** : V!

 **Jumin Han** : We have a new member.

 **Jumin Han** : And he's worse than Zen. That's ridiculously bad.

 **Zen** : What? That is not. I am perfect, so I can't be bad.

 **Darium** : And I'm perfect! Perfect can't be worse than slightly flawed!

 **Zen** : Hey!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Please stop the bickering;;

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you, V. I'm doing fine.

 **V** : Glad to hear that.

 **V** : So we have a new member now?

 **Yoosung** : Yeah! His name is Yong Ji-Min and he goes to SKY University with me!

 **Yoosung** : He's my neighbor!

 **Jumin Han** : Although we do not have proof yet.

 **707** : He's clean.

 **Darium** : Of course there's no proof. I totally didn't tell you what our previous class was about, and I totally didn't tell you about my slight obsession with LOLOL. Nope. I'm not Ji-Min. I'm uh... Min-Ji.

 **V** : I see.

 **Darium** : I can't see.

 **707** : He's not blind though.

 **Darium** : Just half-blind.

 **Jumin Han** : Let's move on from the topic of blindness now.

 **V** : Thank you, Jumin.

Stop talking about being blind? Why? Was it a sensitive topic for the two of them? He felt a pang of guilt and told himself to not talk about blindness in front of those two. He shook his head slightly.

 **Darium** : My bad.

 **V** : It's fine.

 **Jumin Han** : Alright, now that we've stopped distracting each other

 **Jumin Han** : Let's worry about Darium.

 **V** : That's true.

 **V** : Darium, I want you to know that the apartment contains confidential information.

 **V** : Please do not pull open any of the drawers, or else the alarm will ring.

 **Zen** : What?!

 **V** : Also, please do not tell anyone the address of Rika's address, and please do not ask Darium about it.

 **Darium** : I see. So what's in this drawer?

 **V** : Probably confidential information.

 **Jumin Han** : Darium, please stop.

 **Darium** : And what's in this drawer?

 **Jumin Han** : Darium.

 **Darium** : Alright, calm down.

 **Zen** : What is this about an alarm?!

 **Darium** : It's a loud, annoying thing that makes sounds.

 **Zen** : Helpful.

 **V** : It's an alarm that Luciel implemented in the drawers in order to protect the documents.

 **V** : Once someone pulls on the drawer, the alarm makes a loud noise, but it also means that the police are automatically contacted.

 **Darium** : Great. Let's not let the police know about my record.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Your record?

 **Darium** : Yeah, you know, drug dealing and stuff.

 **707** : Your record's clean lol

 **Darium** : Shhhh

 **Yoosung** : I hope your record is clean, or else I'd be surprised that you ended up in SKY.

 **Darium** : ;)

 **Jumin Han** : But why is Darium here in the first place?

 **Jaehee Kang** : I agree with Mr. Han. Should we believe his story about Unknown?

 **Darium** : You should.

 **V** : I think we should trust him for now. If we find him untrustworthy, we can manage it then.

 **Darium** : I agree with V.

 **V** : I also think that Darium...

 **V** : Was sent by Rika.

 **Zen** : What?!

 **Yoosung** : ?!

 **Jumin Han** : What do you mean?

 **V** : He was contacted by this "Unknown" person.

 **V** : He was then led to Rika's apartment, supposedly to do her job of party planning.

 **V** : I think we should let him take her job for a while. It would be the best for us, hosting another party.

 **Darium** : I have college too, you know... and college work is annoying.

 **Darium** : The amount of sleepless nights I've had... it's so bad for my flawless skin.

 **707** : Lolol you sound just like Zen

 **Jumin Han** : Unfortunately, you do.

 **Zen** : What do you mean, unfortunately?

 **Jumin Han** : It means exactly what it means.

 **V** : I must go now.

 **V** : Take care, everyone. And you too, Darium.

 **V has left the chatroom.**

 **707** : I forgot to ask him about the locked apartment!

 **707** : I'll work on fixing the lock, so I'll go now.

 **707 has left the chatroom.**

 **Zen** : Good luck, Darium.

 **Zen** : The director wanted to meet me, so I'll go now.

 **Zen has left the chatroom.**

 **Jaehee Kang** : Mr. Han?

 **Jumin Han** : Yes, Assistant Kang?

 **Jaehee Kang** : We have a meeting in an hour. Please prepare.

 **Jumin Han** : Alright. Goodbye, Darium.

 **Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

Ji-Min raised an eyebrow at this sudden leaving of people. But now, it was just him and Yoosung, and considering how class didn't start until two hours later, Yoosung wouldn't be very busy right now.

Nor would he have the time to go back to his dorm.

It was just Ji-Min and Yoosung in the chat, and, well...

 **Yoosung** : So... Ji-Min?

 **Yoosung** : What are you going to do about the quiz tomorrow?

Shit.

The quiz. He nearly forgot about that. He looked at the blurry windows and returned his attention to the screen.

 **Darium** : I mean, there's a window here.

 **Yoosung has left the chatroom.**

 **Darium** : Yoosung! I was joking!

 **Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

 **Yoosung** : Please do not joke about that...

 **Yoosung** : I'll tell the professor about your absence if you can't leave in time.

 **Yoosung has left the chatroom.**


End file.
